


National HaikuDex

by EllissandraNorthwind



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 148
Words: 10,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllissandraNorthwind/pseuds/EllissandraNorthwind
Summary: A haiku for every pokémon in the national dex, in order, through generation VI.





	1. Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, Venusaur (001-003)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
The goal for this is to get through three pokémon every day until I complete the national pokédex.  
Let's do this!

#001: Bulbasaur

The bulb on its back

Won’t bloom for a while yet.

Give it lots of light.

#002: Ivysaur

It follows sunlight

And sleeps all through the night.

You can’t wake it up.

#003: Venusaur

The flower has bloomed

It can photosynthesize

Will still steal your food.


	2. Charmander, Charmeleon, Charizard (004-006)

#004: Charmander

Fire on its tail

Is only used to attack.

It won’t keep it warm.

#005: Charmeleon

Very aggressive

Will pick fights with anyone.

Give it a close eye.

#006: Charizard

Apex predator

Prefers flying short distance.

Still shelters from rain.


	3. Squirtle, Wartortle, Blastoise (007-009)

#007: Squirtle

The tiny turtle

Hides in its shell for defense.

It hides for hours.

#008: Wartortle

The wings on its head

Help it to sense for danger.

They twitch cutely though.

#009: Blastoise

Water pressure high

Cannons ready to fire

Stay well back of this!


	4. Caterpie, Metapod, Butterfree (010-012)

#010: Caterpie

Caterpillar crawls

Gathering strength for later

So that it might fly.

#011: Metapod

This one’s hardened shell

Keeps it safe from predators.

Doesn’t let it move.

#012: Butterfree

A fey-like creature

This one enjoys sweet gardens.

Loves to play with kids.


	5. Weedle, Kakuna, Beedrill (013-015)

#013: Weedle

Caterpillar creature

Often scary to young kids.

Poison's not lethal.

#014: Kakuna

Pupa stage of life

Shell is stronger than kevlar.

Harvested for such.

#015: Beedrill

Stinger doesn't sting;

More like a battering ram

Is how it is used.


	6. Pidgey, Pidgeotto, Pidgeot (016-018)

#016: Pidgey

Kanto’s tiny bird

Begs for food from the tourists.

Please don’t feed the birds.

#017: Pidgeotto

The crest on its head

Helps to navigate in flight.

It always flies true.

#018: Pidgeot

Surprisingly large

Can carry packages far

Is not a ferry.


	7. Rattata, Raticate, Spearow

#019: Rattata

This Pokémon’s teeth

Can gnaw through most anything.

Including concrete.

#020: Raticate

This one’s fluffy fur

Is good for pillow stuffing.

Just cut carefully.

#021: Spearow

This one likes to dive

Upon its prey to kill it.

Sometimes it misses.


	8. Fearow, Ekans, Arbok (022-024)

#022: Fearow

Its long beak can snatch

Prey from the bottom of holes.

Does not camouflage.

#023: Ekans

This snake’s rattle is

Meant to warn it’s dangerous.

It’s musical too.

#024: Arbok

It’s the king of snakes

Its poison is lethal but

Works very slowly.


	9. Pikachu, Raichu, Sandshrew (025-027)

#025: Pikachu

A well-know mascot

Prizes determination

In battle and out

#026: Raichu

Thunderstone’s needed

As such is hard to obtain

Not found in wild

#027: Sandshrew

This one’s scaly hide

Easily hides it on rocks.

It enjoys rolling.


	10. Sandslash, Nidoran (F), Nidorina (028-030)

#028: Sandslash

Sharp claws and tough spikes

Make this Pokémon scary

But it’s not so mean

#029: Nidoran (F)

Always a female

The other gender is an-

-other Pokémon

#030: Nidorina

It’s very feisty

Won’t shy away from a fight

Likes to prove itself


	11. Nidoqueen, Nidoran (M), Nidorino

#031: Nidoqueen

Queen of the wild

Likes to take in young orphans.

Even other types.

#032: Nidoran (M)

Always checks as male

Why they are classified as

Two, I do not know.

#033: Nidorino

This one’s jagged spikes

Are used to dig its way out

Of dangerous things


	12. Nidoking, Clefairy, Clefable (034-036)

#034: Nidoking

The king of the clan

Protects his brood with his life.

Does it very well.

#035: Clefairy

One truly fey-like

Mischievous and yet kind too.

Just don’t insult it.

#036: Clefable

This one’s spiral tail

Is said to charm all who look

Into following.


	13. Vulpix, Ninetales, Jigglypuff (037-039)

#037: Vulpix

Cousin to kitsune

It’s said that they still interact

Do not aggravate

#038: Ninetales

Is it a kitsune?

No one can say so for sure –

Or that they aren’t.

#039: Jigglypuff

So round and squishy

It puffs up to seem fiercer.

Can carry people.


	14. Wigglytuff, Zubat, Golbat (040-042)

#040: Wigglytuff

It enjoys fighting

Can tank a hit with the best

Because it bounces.

#041: Zubat

Lives in darkened caves

Falls when sleeping upside down.

It does NOT drink blood.

#042: Golbat

It has a wide mouth

Likes to catch food as it falls

From roof of the caves.


	15. Oddish, Gloom, Vileplume (043-045)

#043: Oddish

The leaves on its head

Are hallucinogenic.

Please handle with care.

#044: Gloom

Saliva that drips

From this creature’s mouth is so

Acidic it burns

#045: Vileplume

Flower on its head

Does smell of rotting corpses.

Don’t try to taste it.


	16. Paras, Parasect, Venonat (046-048)

#046: Paras

This crabby creature’s

Actually pretty docile

Can spread its spores far.

#047: Parasect

The space in its shell

Is a mixing bowl for the

Spores that it emits

#048: Venonat

This fuzzy creature

Enjoys being by others.

It gets lonely quick.


	17. Venomoth, Diglett, Dugtrio (049-051)

#049: Venomoth

Not quite as friendly

But still willing to help out.

It can’t lift people.

#050: Diglett

While phallic-looking,

This creature does not have sex.

It only lays eggs.

#051: Dugtrio

One in three yet one

They share a mind between them

But can’t move apart.


	18. Meowth, Persian, Psyduck (052-054)

#052: Meowth

Just the coolest cat

Will beg food at the table

After it’s eaten

#053: Persian

Coolest of cool cats

Sharp claws and its jagged teeth

Express displeasure

#054: Psyduck

Constantly confused

Headaches are used to focus

It quacks like a duck


	19. Golduck, Mankey, Primeape (055-057)

#055: Golduck

It’s more in control

No longer hurts itself

So more dangerous

#056: Mankey

A rampaging beast

That won’t hesitate to kill

Vastly aggressive

#057: Primeape

Slightly calmed down

But that just makes it smarter

Avoid at all costs


	20. Growlithe, Arcanine, Poliwag (058-060)

#058: Growlithe

A playful puppy

It enjoys petting on its

Very fluffy fur.

#059: Arcanine

There’s a scandal when

It's mistaken for Entei.

_Not_ legendary.

#060: Poliwag

It floats in water

Can use its tail to paddle

Against the current


	21. Poliwhirl, Poliwrath, Abra, Kadabra, Alakazam, Machop, Machoke, Machamp, Bellsprout (061-069)

#061: Poliwhirl

Its spiral belly

Can hypnotize opponents.

Not a psychic type.

#062: Poliwrath

Tadpole no longer

An experienced fighter

Will protect its own.

#063: Abra

Mislabeled “coward”

This one knows when to retreat.

And it really does.

#064: Kadabra

The spoon this one holds

Is an astral projection.

Is not used to eat.

#065: Alakazam

Now has many spoons

Controlled telepathically.

They _hurt_ when they hit.

#066: Machop

A powerful tyke

It can lift with the strength of

Ten well-muscled men.

#067: Machoke

Now strong enough to

Deadlift two full school buses;

Only gets stronger.

#068: Machamp

The heavyweight champ

Has been shown to lift more than

Anyone its size.

#069: Bellsprout

It’s said this creature

Originally a plant

In a science lab

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting in advance before travel!  
see y'all (metaphorically) on Wednesday!


	22. Weepinbell, Victreebel, Tentacool (070-072)

#070: Weepinbell

This pitcher-shaped plant

Filled with acidic poison

Pours it on its prey

#071: Victreebel

It’s laying in wait

For prey to rest on the leaf

Then consumes them whole

#072: Tentacool

It could be from an

Octopus or jellyfish

We still aren’t sure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!


	23. Tentacruel, Geodude, Graveler (073-075)

#073: Tentacruel

The trunk on its head

Doesn’t seem to be a nose.

Doesn’t seem to smell.

#074: Geodude

This one does not walk

It rolls and steers with its hands

Its skin does not chip.

#075: Graveler

While it does have feet

It is more comfortable

Rolling like it did.


	24. Golem, Ponyta, Rapidash (076-078)

#076: Golem

It has legs now, but

If the slope is too steep, it

Will roll down instead.

#077: Ponyta

Mane of golden flames

Stretch from its head to its tail

But do not burn hot.

#078: Rapidash

Its hooves pound the dirt

Forming dust clouds in its wake

As it gallops on


	25. Slowpoke, Slowbro, Magnemite (079-081)

#079: Slowpoke

While not seeming bright

Its cognitive faculties

Just take a while

#080: Slowbro

The shell on its tail

Used to be its own creature

Now just some armor

#081: Magnemite

This one’s attractive

But it repulses others

With polarity


	26. Magneton, Farfetch'd, Doduo (082-084)

#082: Magneton

While more powerful

It controls its charge better.

Gets in less trouble.

#083: Farfetch’d

The leek it carries

Is both a weapon and tool.

It will keep it safe.

#084: Doduo

This flightless bird is

One of the fastest creatures

That runs on the ground.


	27. Apologies

Hi!

College is currently kicking my butt.

I’ll be back probably sometime within the next two weeks, and once I start I intend not to stop again for the rest of the project.

I promise it’s coming.

Thanks for the patience,

Ellissandra Northwind


	28. Dodrio, Seel, Dewgong (085-087)

#085: Dodrio

This creature’s three heads

Like to talk amongst themselves.

They argue sometimes.

#086: Seel

While it seems a seal,

They share few genetic traits

Beyond obvious.

#087: Dewgong

While it won’t balance

A ball on its nose, it’s not

For lack of trying,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I'm back!


	29. Grimer, Muk, Shellder (088-090)

#088: Grimer

A pile of sludge

With sentience; none know how

They began to move.

#089: Muk

Smells worse than before

It can be neutralized by

Very strong bases.

#090: Shellder

The shell that surrounds

Its body is composed of

Remains of others.


	30. Cloyster, Gastly, Haunter (091-093)

#091: Cloyster

There’s a legend that

This was a giant’s hairclip.

This is truly false.

#092: Gastly

This confusing cloud

Somehow manages to stay

Coherent in wind.

#093: Haunter

Considering its size

This one disperses a bit

At the edges – it’s fine.


	31. Gengar, Onix, Drowzee (094-096)

#094: Gengar

A thief in the night

Will take any shiny things

But leave you unharmed.

#095: Onix

Sentient string of rocks

Doesn’t seem to notice when

Some fall off the end

#096: Drowzee

While elephant-ish

It shares nothing with Phanpy

Still some get confused


	32. Hypno, Krabby, Kingler (97-99)

#097: Hypno

You’re getting sleepy

And as your eyes slip closed, you

See they’ve won the fight.

#098: Krabby

It’s not as grumpy

Although people like to joke.

Wish it’d go away.

#099: Kingler

King of the river

Scuttles sideways so quickly

Can outpace people


	33. Voltorb, Electrode, Exeggcute (100-102)

#100: Voltorb

This electric ball

Has electromagnetic

Qualities, of course.

#101: Electrode

The colors have flipped

No one can say why for sure

But it’s consistent

#102: Exeggcute

Proof of a hive mind

Eggs can be separated

But they’ll wail loudly


	34. Exeggutor, Cubone, Marowak (103-105)

#103: Exeggutor

Attached to the tree

They hang, although it’s unknown

Just how they got there

#104: Cubone

Connected with death

It’s said that the skull on its head

Is from it’s mother

#105: Marowak

This one ties into

The sacrificial mythos

Of the skull-head cult


	35. Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Lickitung (106-108)

#106: Hitmonlee

Master of kicking

It’s springy legs increase force.

Stay out of its range.

#107: Hitmonchan

Master of punching

Punches so hard elements

Can get conjured up.

#108: Lickitung

Its super long tongue

Can wrangle foes from afar.

Popular online.


	36. Koffing, Weezing, Rhyhorn (109-111)

#109: Koffing

The gas it emits

Can incapacitate a

Human in three clicks

#110: Weezing

A poisonous beast

Can empty a field of life

In under ten clicks

#111: Rhyhorn

Fast for its large size

Some like racing on their backs

Just don’t get thrown off


	37. Rhydon, Chansey, Tangela (112-114)

#112: Rhydon

Drills anywhere with

Its recognizable horn

That cuts through rock well.

#113: Chansey

A nurturing soul

This one likes to be around

Live eggs of all types

#114: Tangela

Tangled mess of vines

No one knows what’s underneath.

Don’t think I want to.


	38. Kangaskhan, Horsea, Seadra (115-117)

#115: Kangaskhan

The kid in the pouch

It likes to poke its head out

Once in a while

#116: Horsea

This little seahorse

Enjoys bathing in birdbaths

If it can’t go home.

#117: Seadra

While not a dragon,

It does have a regal mind.

A duke of water.


	39. Goldeen, Seaking, Staryu (118-120)

#118: Goldeen

While it is pretty

This one is… not all that bright

Expect forgetting

#119: Seaking

The horn that it has

Doesn’t give anything cool.

It’s disappointing.

#120: Staryu

A five-pointed star

The gem in its center can

Transmit messages


	40. Starmie, Mr. Mime, Scyther (121-123)

#121: Starmie

Twice in all aspects

It’s called “mysterious” for

Very good reasons

#122: Mr. Mime

Entirely mute

Surprisingly human-like

Entertaining? Yes.

#123: Scyther

This one’s pincer claws

Can snap a man’s neck in two

Alarmingly quick


	41. Jynx, Electabuzz, Magmar (124-126)

#124: Jynx

Its coloration

No longer controversial,

It's mostly obscure.

#125: Electabuzz

A true live wire

It can electrocute a

Man without effort

#126: Magmar

“Spitfire” deserved

For property damage this

One holds the record


	42. Pinsir, Tauros, Magikarp (127-129)

#127: Pinsir

This one’s pinsir claws

Not actually claws; they’re horns

See above for pun.

#128: Tauros

Somehow hard to spell

It’s three tails can be used to

Sense out for danger

#129: Magikarp

True rags to riches

Using EXP share is

Recommended way


	43. Gyarados, Lapras, Ditto (130-132)

#130: Gyarados

The eastern dragon

While it can not breathe fire

It flies easily

#131: Lapras

It’s very loyal

Will follow you everywhere

Even where it can’t

#132: Ditto

A disguise master

Any creature, anyone

Long as they don’t talk


	44. Eevee, Vaporeon, Jolteon (133-135)

#133: Eevee

Evolves to eight types

Some are more common to some

Regions than others

#134: Vaporeon

For a “Bubble Jet”

It has a truly subtle

Personality

#135: Jolteon

It’s static-charged fur

Can electrocute a man

From ten feet away


	45. Flareon, Porygon, Omanyte (136-138)

#136: Flareon

This one’s fur can reach

One thousand degrees kelvin

Careful when touching.

#137: Porygon

Digital creature

No one knows how it came live

Spreads like a virus

#138: Omanyte

Revived from fossil.

The scientists won’t tell me

How they could do it.


	46. Omastar, Kabuto, Kabutops (139-141)

#139: Omastar

It’s unclear if

This one evolved before its

Revival from death.

#140: Kabuto

Also fossilized

Dome fossil’s easy to find

Bring it to the lab

#141: Kabutops

Kinda like Scyther

It is unclear if they’re

Indeed related.


	47. Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Articuno (142-144)

#142: Aerodactyl

The ancient creature

It’s revived from old amber

And not a fossil.

#143: Snorlax

This huge creature is

Often a cause of chaos

When it blocks the road

#144: Articuno

A creature of ice

Can cause blizzards when it flaps

Its mightiest wings


	48. Zapdos, Moltres, Dratini (145-147)

#145: Zapdos

Creature of thunder

It causes storms with a flap

Of its mighty wings

#146: Moltres

A creature of flame

A flap of its wings can dry

Out miles of marsh

#147: Dratini

A baby dragon

Of the style of the east

High regarded pet


	49. Dragonair, Dragonite, Mewtwo (148-150)

#148: Dragonair

It has its own show

Most popular dragon-type –

Save legendaries

#149: Dragonite

Abrupt style shift

Goes from eastern to western

No one can tell why

#150: Mewtwo

A lab-made creature

The first and last of its kind

Under treaty law


	50. Mew, Chikorita, Bayleef (151-153)

#151: Mew

None ever see it

We only know it exists

From older accounts

#152: Chikorita

First creature of the

Second regional series;

Appropriate choice.

#153: Bayleef

The scent from its neck

Can cause a variety

Of helpful effects


	51. Meganium, Cyndaquil, Quilava, Typhlosion, Totodile, Croconaw (154-159)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A double-size upload because I forgot to post yesterday!  
Oops, sorry!

#154: Meganium

Its antennae are

The stamen of the flower

That’s around its neck.

#155: Cyndaquil

Fire-type starter

Likes to curl up in a ball

Dislikes fuzzy cloth

#156: Quilava

The flames it exudes

As a defensive measure

Instantly char flesh

#157: Typhlosion

Its internal temp

Is enough to melt metal

In a few seconds

#158: Totodile

Water-type starter

It can paddle faster than

Most others can swim

#159: Croconaw

There is no difference

Between the yellow and the

Blue parts of its skin.


	52. Feraligatr, Sentret, Furret (160-162)

#160: Feraligatr

Aggressive nature

A natural-born fighter

Yet gentle to young.

#161: Sentret

So it can see far

It balances on its tail

Still not that tall, though.

#162: Furret

This creature’s slick fur

Goes for high prices in town.

Make sure it’s not fake.


	53. Hoothoot, Noctowl, Ledyba (163-165)

#163: Hoothoot

This birdie has an

Incredible sense of time.

Set your watch on it.

#164: Noctowl

It’s interesting;

When it evolves, changes from

Normal à nocturnal.

#165: Ledyba

The spots on its back

Vary with respect to its

Power in battle.


	54. Ledian, Spinarak, Ariados (166-168)

#166: Ledian

This one can move all

Six of its legs on their own.

Enjoys a fair fight.

#167: Spinarak

The fiber it spins

Can support a piano

With a single thread

#168: Ariados

Can spin many threads

Into impenetrable

Fibers for armor


	55. Crobat, Chinchou, Lanturn (169-171)

#169: Crobat

The shape of its wings

Allows for it to locate

Anyone at all

#170: Chinchou

Dangles on its head

Lure in prey in the wild

Also small children

#171: Lanturn

Its light is brighter

Can be used to light the way

In emergencies.


	56. Pichu, Cleffa, Igglybuff (172-174)

#172: Pichu

So good at hiding

Can’t be found in the wild.

Must be bred at home.

#173: Cleffa

A bright spark of joy

It enjoys playing with toys

Like a child would.

#174: Igglybuff

Round and so bouncy

Can be used as a kickball.

Seems to enjoy it.


	57. Togepi, Togetic, Natu (175-177)

#175: Togepi

The egg on its bum

Is not the egg it hatched from.

It grows as it grows.

#176: Togetic

In touch with itself

And others, it knows how to

Make people happy

#177: Natu

A small psychic bird.

It stands on your head and reads

Other peoples’ thoughts.


	58. Xatu, Mareep, Flaafy (178-180)

#178: Xatu

Taller psychic bird

No longer small enough to

Perch on someone’s head.

#179: Mareep

This one’s fluffy wool

Can be used for keeping warm

Once the static’s out

#180: Flaafy

Ironic in that

It is less fluffy than the

One not named “fluffy”.


	59. Ampharos, Bellossom, Marill (181-183)

#181: Ampharos

The two gems it has

Glow simultaneously.

Higher is the head.

#182: Bellossom

It’s light and bubbly

Sunny personality

Doesn’t come from stone.

#183: Marill

It squeaks when happy.

It likes playing with just

About anyone.


	60. Azumarill, Sudowoodo, Politoed (184-186)

#184: Azumarill

Now more bunny-like

It has mellowed out a bit.

Still squeaks when happy.

#185: Sudowoodo

It’s not just a tree

Which is obvious in spring

When it doesn’t bloom

#186: Politoed

The spiral on its front

Can hypnotize opponents.

Can jump _really_ high.


	61. Hoppip, Skiploom, Jumpluff (187-189)

#187: Hoppip

This cheerful creature

Prefers to bounce around the

House to cheer you up

#188: Skiploom

While not as bouncy

It does like to see the ones

Around it happy

#189: Jumpluff

The balls round its head

Can feel as soft as a cloud

They don’t like it touched.


	62. Aipom, Sunkern, Sunflora (190-192)

#190: Aipom

Famous for its tail

Which can function as a limb.

It likes to play pranks.

#191: Sunkern

Sunshine bouncy ball

Lots and lots of energy

Will never calm down.

#192: Sunflora

Mellowed out a bit

Much easier to command

But still so cheery


	63. Yanma, Wooper, Quagsire (193-195)

#193: Yanma

Its wings beat faster

Even though they have color

They seem to vanish

#194: Wooper

Can breathe in water

While lacking physical gills.

Takes in air through skin.

#195: Quagsire

Enjoys mud a lot

It would live there if it could

Note that it can’t, though


	64. Espeon, Umbreon, Murkrow (196-198)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween y'all!

#196: Espeon

Evolves in the day

Once the bond with its trainer

Becomes very strong.

#197: Umbreon

Evolves in the night

Once it becomes familiar

With its own trainer.

#198: Murkrow

A symbol for gangs

Although not one for violence.

It prefers the night.


	65. Slowking, Misdreavus, Unown (199-201)

#199: Slowking

A Shellder-shell crown

Seems to have fused to its head.

Not sure how it did.

#200: Misdreavus

It wants to be feared

Though it mainly doesn’t work.

Really likes jumpscares.

#201: Unown

The twenty-six types

Are considered to be forms

Of the same creature.


	66. Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Pineco (202-204)

#202: Wobbuffet

This wobbly creature

Inspired a line of toys

Likes playing with them.

#203: Girafarig

Not quite symmetric

Its name echoes its design.

I think it’s clever.

#204: Pineco

It is _not a plant_.

No matter what you have heard,

_It is not a plant._


	67. Forretress, Dunsparce, Gligar (205-207)

#205: Forretress

Spiky shell allows

Specializing in defense.

_It’s still not a plant._

#206: Dunsparce

It flees from danger

By burrowing with it’s tail –

Burrowing _backwards_.

#207: Gligar

It can be scary

But it mainly likes to hide

Can cause jumpscares though


	68. Steelix, Snubbull, Granbull (208-210)

#208: Steelix

Towers over all

And is perfectly willing

To let you climb up

#209: Snubbull

Despite its grumpy

Demeanor, it really likes

Having its head scratched

#210: Granbull

Its pink coloring

Fools some into thinking that

It’s harmless – it’s _not._


	69. Qwilfish, Scizor, Shuckle (211-213)

#211: Qwilfish

Its poisonous spines

Shoot outwards when its angered;

Retracting when scared.

#212: Scizor

Designs on its claws

Indicate relative strength

Among its own kind.

#213: Shuckle

Looks like a turtle

But is not a water type.

Acts like a turtle.


	70. Heracross, Sneasel, Teddiursa (214-216)

#214: Heracross

Beetle-like creature

Can toss around a truck with

A swing of its horn.

#215: Sneasel

Sneaky little thief

Also loyal to a fault.

It prefers the night.

#216: Teddiursa

While cute and cuddly

Separation from mom is

Not what it enjoys


	71. Ursaring, Slugma, Magcargo (217-219)

#217: Ursaring

“Mama Bear” to T

Will rend any danger with

Its very sharp claws.

#218: Slugma

An infernal heat

Its gooey lava body

Melts road it walks on

#219: Magcargo

Hotter than it was

Knows how to control its heat

To not hurt others


	72. Swinub, Piloswine, Corsola (220-222)

#220: Swinub

With its thick fur, it’s

A little pillow of warmth.

Likes being slept on.

#221: Piloswine

A modern mammoth

In shape although not in size.

Has really warm hair.

#222: Corsola

Combine to form reefs

Protrusions used for crafting

And fine jewelry


	73. Remoraid, Octillery, Delibird (223-225)

#223: Remoraid

Not so much alone

Likes traveling in a group

True strength in numbers

#224: Octillery

Shoots projectiles

With an organ in its mouth.

It’s not saliva.

#225: Delibird

While it likes to give

Its bag is limited by

Emotional range


	74. Mantine, Skarmory, Houndour (226-228)

#226: Mantine

While it can not fly

It skims over the surface

Of the ocean waves

#227: Skarmory

Its steel-bladed wings

Are strong enough to keep it

In the air, somehow

#228: Houndour

While grumpy, this one

Enjoys playing fetch with a

Fireproof toy


	75. Houndoom, Kingdra, Phanpy (229-231)

#229: Houndoom

This one’s large curled horns

Can be used to headbutt, but

Really are to dig.

#230: Kingdra

While seahorse patterned

Dragon classification

Is really quite apt

#231: Phanpy

Cute little creature

Likes to tramp around and “sing”

Songs with its trumpet.


	76. Donphan, Porygon2, Stantler (232-234)

#232: Donphan

While just as loving

It’s not nearly as cuddly.

The armor proves that.

#233: Porygon2

Upgraded version

Like a computer virus

That can fight for real

#234: Stantler

Majestic creature

Prances on delicate hooves

In stories only


	77. Smeargle, Tyrogue, Hitmontop (235-237)

#235: Smeargle

Puts its spin on things

A derivative artist

In battle and out

#236: Tyrogue

Enjoys a good fight

Especially when it can

Ensure a fair fight

#237: Hitmontop

It’s not upside down

It’s mind is suited for this

Orientation


	78. Smoochum, Elekid, Magby (238-240)

#238: Smoochum

It waddles cutely

On tiny stubs of leg that

Make it fall a lot

#239: Elekid

Sparky round body

Can output enough power

To fell a Rhydon

#240: Magby

Heat insulated

Its fur gets much fluffier

The warmer it gets


	79. Miltank, Blissey, Raikou (241-243)

#241: Miltank

A bovine creature

Can produce milk in all four

Of its udder tits

#242: Blissey

Of pure happiness

Causes bliss in those around

In large radius

#243: Raikou

Electric tailed beast

Can leap long distance at speeds

That cannot be seen


	80. Entei, Suicune, Larvitar (244-246)

#244: Entei

The fire tailed beast

It can cause an eruption

Whenever it’s near

#245: Suicune

The ice type tailed beast

Can step into a sewer

And make clean water

#246: Larvitar

_Not_ legendary

Although it eats of the earth

It is what it eats


	81. Pupitar, Tyranitar, Lugia (247-249)

#247: Pupitar

Shell as hard as rock

It waits for just the right time

To unleash pure hell

#248: Tyranitar

Invincible skin;

However it gets tired

From moving too much

#249: Lugia

Guardian of sea

It ironically attacks

With large blasts of air


	82. Ho-Oh, Celebi, Treecko (250-252)

#250: Ho-Oh

Guardian of sky

Flies on seven-color wings

Into the sunset

#251: Celebi

Guardian of time

Inhabits the shrine in the

Viridian trees

#252: Treecko

Pads on its fingers

Make climbing things easier

Has three on each hand


	83. Grovyle, Sceptile, Torchic (253-255)

#253: Grovyle

Long leaf on its spine

Helps to keep it balanced when

It jumps from the trees

#254: Sceptile

Its large spiky tail

Can fell all but the thickest

Of trees in Hoenn

#255: Torchic

The first Torchic was

Originally thought to

Be a strange chicken


	84. Combusken, Blaziken, Mudkip (256-258)

#256: Combusken

Talons on its feet

Are more like a hawk’s than a

Chicken’s, like you’d think

#257: Blaziken

Through fire and flames

And all eight regional gyms

This Pokémon fights.

#258: Mudkip

Cause of internet

It has since become a meme

Not sure how or why


	85. Marshtomp, Swampert, Poochyena (259-261)

#259: Marshtomp

Its paddle-like paws

Are considered fins by some.

Not picking a side.

#260: Swampert

It is more frog-like

And less intimidating

Than the ones before.

#261: Poochyena

The fangs this one has

Are not to be trifled with

They can chomp rock.


	86. Mightyena, Zigzagoon, Linoone (262-264)

#262: Mightyena

For its type it has

Surprisingly lustrous fur

That’s very fluffy.

#263: Zigzagoon

Commonly confused

It can’t move in a straight line.

So its name was born.

#264: Linoone

Its sleek streamlined fur

An outward marker of the

Grace it exhibits


	87. Wurmple, Silcoon, Beautifly (265-267)

#265: Wurmple

Creature of two paths

We still can’t say for sure which

One it will go down

#266: Silcoon

Silky strands of web

Keep this one safe and secure

While it waits to fly

#267: Beautifly

Spreading its wings for

The first time, it astounds those

Around with beauty


	88. Cascoon, Dustox, Lotad (268-270)

#268: Cascoon

While it’s oddly tinged,

It is no less strong than the

One that’s prettier.

#269: Dustox

it opens its wings

and looks intimidating

\- and covers in dust.

#270: Lotad

while it appears dumb

this one is actually

really quite clever


	89. Lombre, Ludiculo, Seedot, Nuzleaf, Shiftry, Tailow (271-276)

#271: Lombre

lily pad design

allows it to camoflage

well in the water

#272: Ludiculo

this crazy creature

enjoys music and dancing

under the moonlight

#273: Seedot

its acorn topped head

protects it from all but the

mightiest of blows

#274: Nuzleaf

Shifty appearance

Belies a sharp mind; do not

Be so quick to judge

#275: Shiftry

Bad reputation

Mainly comes from the days when

Were with the ninja

#276: Taillow

The two-pronged tail is

Used like a rudder to guide

It on its way home


	90. Swellow, Wingull, Pelipper, Ralts, Kirlia, Gardevoir, Surskit, Masquerain, Shroomish, Breloom, Slakoth, Vigoroth, Slaking, Nincada, Ninjask (277-291)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a happy Thanksgiving, y'all!

#277: Swellow

Its two tails are sharp

They can impale human flesh

With little pressure

#278: Wingull

Hangs out at beaches

Enjoys swooping down to peck

At leftover food

#279: Pelipper

The bowl of its beak

Can hold a lot of water

And still let it fly

#280: Ralts

It does not have eyes

But senses those around it

It gets eyes later

#281: Kirlia

Its thick white petals

Release a calming scent in

The air around it

#282: Gardevoir

Gives amazing hugs

Prefers defense to offense

So it can protect

#283: Surskit

Unique body shape

Able to walk on water

It will never sink

#284: Masquerain

Design on its wings

Makes opponents think that a

Larger beast is here

#285: Shroomish

Lacking arm-like limbs

This one spins rapidly in

Order to attack

#286: Breloom

Despite its short reach

It can get in close quickly.

Staying back won’t help.

#287: Slakoth

It likes laying low

And hiding on tree branches

To avoid training.

#288: Vigoroth

Lots of energy

Throws itself into every

Possibility

#289: Slaking

Energetic phase

Is over; it’s back to being

So slow and steady

#290: Nincada

Surprisingly fast

Can move faster than our sight

On such tiny wings

#291: Ninjask

It can evolve with

Too much energy, making

A ghost-like creature


	91. Yamask, Whismur, Loudred (292-294)

#292: Yamask

Energy being

Matter, it makes sense that some

Thing strange could happen…

#293: Whismur

The sound that it makes

Is really its sight; it’s not

Comforting itself

#294: Loudred

Its minuscule ears

Protect it from its own noise

But not from others.


	92. Exploud, Makuhita, Hariyama (295-297)

#295: Exploud

It can emit sound

From any hole that it has

Easier than mouth.

#296: Makuhita

Its fighting style

Looks like one from the far East

\- a coincidence!

#297: Hariyama

Its oversized hands

Are used to smack a foe out

Of the battlefield


	93. Azurill, Nosepass, Skitty, Delcatty, Sableye, Mawile (298-303)

#298: Azurill

The ball on its tail

Functions as both comfort and

Heavy ball weapon

#299: Nosepass

Magnets confuse it

Making sense of direction

More terribly worse

#300: Skitty

Cute kitty creature

Enjoys scamming treats from those

Who wander on by

#301: Delcatty

Glamorous kitty

Featured in advertisements

For perfume and jewels

#302: Sableye

Considered creepy

By some, it can see as well

In the dark as light

#303: Mawile

Deceptive creature

Not above some dirty tricks

Strikes where foe is weak


	94. Aron, Lairon, Aggron (304-306)

#304: Aron

It can not be squished

Its steel-plated shell can be

Taken for armor

#305: Lairon

The spikes on its back

Are more flexible than they

First appear to be

#306: Aggron

This one requires

A special strong vehicle

To move it places


	95. Too Many to Fit (307-336)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....oops.

#307: Meditite

While having fingers

Its foot-like appendages

Don’t have any toes

#308: Medicham

The dots on its head

Are this one’s psychic organs.

Please do not touch them.

#309: Electrike

Static in its fur

Shocks unfriendly visitors

Does it conciously?

#310: Manectric

Lightning is its path

A zigzag arc through the sky

To avoid attacks

#311: Plusle

Not most powerful

But an optimistic soul

In cheerful body

#312: Minun

Despite negative

Charge, it has a positive

Happy demeanour

#313: Volbeat

It and Illumise

Are two sides of the same coin

But are not the same

#314: Illumise

The cooler colors

Meant it was first thought to be

A shiny Volbeat.

#315: Roselia

Its flowers for hands

Can pick up more than you’d think

Might have some suction?

#316: Gulpin

It’s mostly stomach

And yet still fights as if that

Means nothing at all

#317: Swalot

Yellow tentacles

Help it search for food by smell

Even though it’s blind

#318: Carvanha

A nasty creature

More than willing to bite those

Who come way too close

#319: Sharpedo

Torpedo design

Lets it move swiftly in the

Deep waters around

#320: Wailmer

Floats like a beach ball

Stings like a cruise ship that has

Been dropped on your head

#321: Wailord

This enourmous beast

Was once used to drive a cruise

Ship, tugboat – style

#322: Numel

This one is immune

To heat, cold, and most other

Haptic sensation

#323: Camerupt

Dormant volcanos

Hide heat in its humps, but it

Can not release it

#324: Torkoal

Do not stick your hand

In the Torkoal’s red-hot shell.

You will lose that hand.

#325: Spoink

Pink pearl on its head

Never moves as it bounces

Boing, boing, up and down

#326: Grumpig

No longer bounces,

But it can make you think that

It is still bouncing.

#327: Spinda

It makes me dizzy

To watch this one for too long.

Not a psychic type.

#328: Trapinch

It hides in a pit

And chomps on prey that walk by.

Matches craglands well.

#329: Vibrava

It makes noise when it

Vibrates its wings fast enough

So they are unseen

#330: Flygon

iIts polygon wings

vibrate rapidly to make

just enough lift

#331: Cacnea

Yellow on its head

Has yet to be explained well

Scientifically

#332: Cacturne

Its finicky limbs

Have fewer joints than others.

It doesn’t bend much.

#333: Swablu

Fluffy cotton wings

Strong enough to lift itself

Yet soft to the touch

#334: Altaria

Cloud around itself

Can become stormy if it

Gets angry enough

#335: Zangoose

Feud with Seviper

Although the reasons for it

Are unknown to me

#336: Seviper

Its creepy smile

Is largely because of the

Thirteen inch long fangs


	96. Four Days' Worth (337-348)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, you're not counting wrong - this includes tomorrow, because i'll be traveling.  
See y'all sunday.

#337: Lunatone

The moon’s gaze rises

Over the streets of Hoenn

This creature comes out

#338: Solrock

While you can see it

Only out in the daylight

Still exists at night

#339: Barboach

Listed as ground ‘cause

Can burrow through anything

Easy as water

#340: Whiscash

The yellow whiskers

Deliver electric shocks

Only in fiction

#341: Corphish

This one is known for

Sneak attacks on the beaches –

Reputation earned

#342: Crawdaunt

It rules the waters

But as more of a mob boss

Than a president

#343: Baltoy

There are stories where

It is made from clay and then

Somehow brought to life

#344: Claydol

Despite being made

Of clay, it is very hard

To make it shatter

#345: Lileep

Comes from a fossil

Back when plants and animals

Were moreso the same

#346: Cradily

Its large pink petals

Can sense movement even when

Its two eyes are shut

#347: Anorith

typical fossil

it doesn’t seem to be the

prototype of some

#348: Armaldo

Its armored plates

Can stop a Rhypherior

In full angry charge


	97. Feebas, Milotic, Castform (349-351)

#349: Feebas

It’s super ugly

And yet its skin is used for

Men’s accessories

#350: Milotic

hypnotic beauty

mesmerizes the judges

not just pretty, though

#351: Castform

changes with weather

and changes type with it – still

not legendary


	98. Kecleon, Shuppet, Banette, Duskull, Dusclops, Tropius (352-357)

#352: Kecleon

All of it can hide

Except the red band around

Middle of torso

#353: Shuppet

Mischevous ghostie

Enjoys pranking anf playing

In the dark of night

#354: Banette

A playful prankster

Scary when it’s serious

Don’t make it angry

#355: Duskull

Looks like a reaper

But will not collect dead souls

As far as we know

#356: Dusclops

Wrapped like a mummy

In semi permeable

Skin material

#357: Tropius

Proper dinosaur

It has existed longer

Than most fossil types


	99. Chimecho, Absol, Wynaut (358-360)

#358: Chimecho

Its soft chiming noise

Is very calming for most

Unless you hate bells

#359: Absol

warning of danger

superstitious avoid it

\- think – cause and effect?

#360: Wynaut

Puns on this one’s name

Are far too frequent in my

Humble opinion


	100. Snorunt, Glalie, Spheal, Sealeo, Walrein, Clamperl, Huntail, Gorebyss, Relicanth (361-369)

#361: Snorunt

Constantly shivers

In order to keep spirits

Up in cold climates

#362: Glalie

Rumor has it that

The first one of these was a

Gastly that did freeze

#363: Spheal

Floats like a beach ball

And yet heavy enough to

Sink whenever it wants

#364: Sealeo

A seal-like creature

With an amazing sense of

Fine spatial balance

#365: Walrein

Its inches-thick tusks

Are used as ice picks by some

Northerly peoples

#366: Clamperl

Extra pearls it makes

Get released in the water

It only need one

#367: Huntail

Rarely seen on land

In fact, rarely seen at all

Out in the wild

#368: Gorebyss

Prettier than its

Name would suggest although its

Not one for contests

#369: Relicanth

Not fossil quite yet

But getting awfully close

And yet still thriving


	101. Luvdisc, Bagon, Shelgon (370-372)

#370: Luvdisc

Valentine’s Day near?

Popular symbol for love

She’ll love it, I swear!

#371: Bagon

Its smooth grey rock crest

Protects better than any

Human-made helmet

#372: Shelgon

While not a cocoon

It does protect the insides

Like a cocoon does


	102. Salamence, Beldum, Metang (373-375)

#373: Salamence

Butterflies emerge

Like this one does, but most of

Them aren’t dragons

#374: Beldum

Dribbling basketball

Made of metal and yet it

Bounces when it falls

#375: Metang

It hovers in place

On psychic abilities

And will not falter


	103. Metagross, Regirock, Regice (376-378)

#376: Metagross

Like Onix, Steelix

There is a theory that

Came from Geodude

#377: Regirock

Guardian titan

Watches over the land while

Groudon is sleeping

#378: Regice

The dots on its front

Are not eyes, technically told.

Not sure what they are.


	104. Registeel, Latias, Latios, Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza (379-384)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year!

#379∷ Registeel

This high-tech titan

Yet still naturally born

How’d that even work?

#380: Latias

Its flight amazing

Can go for hours without

Needing to land

#381: Latios

It makes sonic booms

When it doesn’t watch its speed

Riders get thrown off

#382: Kyogre

The king of the seas

Doesn’t get moderation –

But otherwise chill

#383: Groudon

With its power it

Can expand the continents

At expense of seas

#384: Rayquaza

Dragon of the skies

Keeps the other two in line

As best as it can


	105. Jirachi, Deoxys, Turtwig (385-387)

#385: Jirachi

It does grant wishes

But only for those it deems

Worthy of the feat

#386: Deoxys

Its from outer space

No one knows how it got here

Or why it exists

#387: Turtwig

Sinnoh grass starter

The tiny leaves on its head

Can not be picked off


	106. Grotle, Torterra, Chimchar (388-390)

#388: Grotle

It gets bigger fast

Be prepared to go through one

Ton of food per week

#389: Torterra

It’s really huge, but

To call it “continent” is

Exaggeration

#390: Chimchar

Fire type starter

Lacks a real flesh-and-blood tail

But doesn’t care much


	107. Monferno, Infernape, Piplup (391-393)

#391: Monferno

It has a tail now

That burns like a Charizard’s

But bigger, stronger

#392: Infernape

Its yellow symbols

Are actually armored

Don’t try to hit there

#393: Piplup

Known for bubble beam

In popular media

Doesn’t use it much


	108. Prinplup, Empoleon, Starly (394-396)

#394: Prinplup

Penguin-like creature

Looks graceful standing there but

Waddles on webbed feet

#395: Empoleon

Majestic creature

Leads herds of Piplup and more

Out in the wild

#396: Starly

Sinnoh’s tiny bird

Has a surprisingly long

Sharply pointed beak


	109. Staravia, Staraptor, Bidoof (397-399)

#397: Staravia

The curl on its crest

Can somehow withstand the high

Winds of the heavens

#398: Staraptor

Crest and shifty eyes

Give this bird a gangster look

Be careful with it

#399: Bidoof

Kinda dumb looking

And more like a beaver than

The stated plump mouse


	110. Bibarel, Kricketot, Kricketune (400-402)

#400: Bibarel

This one’s flat-plank tail

Can withstand more force than one’d

Be led to believe

#401: Kricketot

Looks like a maestro

At the head of a fancy

Concert kinda hall

#402: Kricketune

Its four skinny limbs

Make music by rubbing up

Against each other


	111. Shinx, Luxio, Luxray (403-405)

#403: Shinx

The star on its tail

Stores electricity, but

Only to a point

#404: Luxio

This one relies on

Its protective demeanor

To feel close to you

#405: Luxray

Its stripy front legs

Make alternating current

Not direct current


	112. Budew, Roserade, Cranidos (406-408)

#406: Budew

It has no arms but

Uses telepathy but

Not psychic type???

#407: Roserade

Its bouquets-for-hands

Are mostly roses, but can

Have other flowers

#408: Cranidos

Shiny egg-shaped head

Is so tough that it can just

Headbutt right through rick


	113. Rampardos, Shieldon, Bastiodon (409-411)

#409: Rampardos

Despite its body

Getting bigger, its head is

Still the same damn size

#410: Shieldon

While tough, this one’s shield

Puts a lot of strain on its

Not-quite-as-tough neck

#411: Bastiodon

Now that it’s larger

The shield is less a lever

And more of a wall


	114. Burmy, Wormadam, Mothim (412-414)

#412: Burmy

It camouflages

When it senses danger near

And changes colors

#413: Wormadam

The camouflage of

Its youth has been turned into

Powerful weapons

#414: Mothim

Only ever male

Its stubby little legs are

Never used to walk


	115. Combee, Vespiquen, Pachirisu (415-417)

#415: Combee

It has three faces

But it only has one mind.

MPD this ain’t.

#416: Vespiquen

Queen bee of the hive

Only metaphorically –

They are not real bees

#417: Pachirisu

The chipmunk chatter

Is worsened by the static

It constantly emits


	116. Buizel, Floatzel, Cherubi (418-420)

#418: Buizel

Floatie on its neck

Means that it can’t ever sink

Or breach the surface

#419: Floatzel

It can go below

The surface of the water

When it wants to now

#420: Cherubi

The smaller cherry

Hanging from the stem smiling

Is always at peace


	117. Cherrim, Shellos, Gastrodon (421-423)

#421: Cherrim

It hides in the dark

Preparing itself to step

Out into the light

#422: Shellos

Up in the mountains

There is a pond with both types

And colors of this

#423: Gastrodon

Sea slugs move slowly

Down the banks of the twin seas

Towards the water


	118. Ambipom, Drifloon, Drifblim (424-426)

#424: Ambipom

Its split two-prong tail

Is just as dexterous as it

Was before as one

#425: Drifloon

It brings children’s souls

Away to eternal rest

Only if they’re dead

#426: Drifblim

Large enough to ride

Although not a comfortable

Place to really sit


	119. Announcement!

Hi!

Sorry for my absence, I have no excuse other than real life and all of its obligations.

Good news: I've finished writing and typing up all remaining haiku, and from this point on I will be posting in chunks of 9 every morning.

The next chapter will be out within the next ten minutes.

Thanks,

Ellissandra Northwind


	120. 426-435

#427: Buneary

It bounces in place

Whenever it is not moving

Or else occupied

#428: Lopunny

Its slim legs and frame

Give it an advantage in

Jumping really high

#429: Mismagius

Cloak of night covers

Playful pranks and transforms them

To haunting nightmares

#430: Honchkrow

Boss of the murder

Won’t hesitate ta hurt’cha

If you cross their path

#431: Glameow

Its spirally tail

Is a major point of pride

Keeps it very clean

#432: Purugly

Beauty is fleeting

But its tail is still curling

So it’s not so bad

#433: Chingling

ring, ring, the bell chimes

calling those from all around

to hear pretty sounds

#434: Stunky

Spiky purple fur

Visual warning for those

Who try to touch it

#435: Skuntank

Tail always forward

Ready to fire putrid

Gas out at its foe


	121. 436-445

#436: Bronzor

Just a metal disc

With some strange markings on it

Then it comes to life

#437: Bronzong

Larger than others

Like it, this is a bass to

The soprano chimes

#438: Bonsly

Leaf balls on its head

Somehow stay perfectly pruned

But are never cut

#439: Mime Jr.

Little clown creature

Loves to laugh and play – but in

Battle, stay away!

#440: Happiny

Happy-happy-happy time

Is whenever it’s around

So just enjoy it

#441: Chatot

It never shuts up

But don’t repeat this, because –

“It never shuts up!”

#442: Spiritomb

one hundred and eight

the souls of the dead live on

just in different forms

#443: Gible

Ball of a dragon

Kinda cute, despite that it

Can bite your arm off

#444: Gabite

it’s now certainly

much more intimidating

although it is kind

#445: Garchomp

It’s all grown up now

Can move at the speed of sound

Don’t get in its way


	122. 446-455

#446: Munchlax

Will eat anything

Even things it can’t digest

Will spit those back up

#447: Riolu

Fighter in training

They say they have camps out in

The wild mountains

#448: Lucario

Truly skilled fighter

Not just plain punches and kicks

But wielding aura

#449: Hippopotas

Mottled sand-tone skin

Blends into the desert like

A hidden sand tank

#450: Hippowdon

Better for rocky

Terrain, its armored skin is

As tough as iron

#451: Skorupi

Horned scorpion tail

Prohibits head-on attacks

But makes surprises

#452: Drapion

The tails on its head

Aren’t tails, technically –

But what else are they?

#453: Croagunk

Spits poisonous goo

All over its opponents

Washes off after

#454: Toxicroak

Its poison pouch is

The largest of any creature

That really has one

#455: Carnivine

A piranha plant

Gained sentience one day and

It turned into this


	123. 456-465

#456: Finneon

Butterfly wing fins

Propel this one through water

Like a bird through air

#457: Lumineon

Fins on the bottom

Don’t seem to have much of a

Functional purpose

#458: Mantyke

It is very bright

But it could use a bit of

Help from memory

#459: Snover

A snow covered tree

Strange for a flesh-made creature

How did this happen?

#460: Abomasnow

Snow on its body

Can harden into ice at

Any time it wants

#461: Weavile

Its razor sharp claws

And scary demeanor make

It terrifying

#462: Magnezone

Extremely rare ‘cause

Special magnetic field is

Needed to evolve

#463: Lickilicky

Its very large tongue

Is subject to much debate

Over dirty jokes

#464: Rhypherior

Its armored body

Survives almost anything –

Its brain doesn’t, though

#465: Tangrowth

The ancient power

This creature wields allows it

Always be hidden


	124. 466-475

#466: Electivire

It takes a lot of

Electricity for this

Creature to evolve

#467: Magmortar

The heat energy

Required by this creature

To evolve is huge

#468: Togekiss

It likes to spread cheer

By flying over cities

And being happy

#469: Yanmega

Mega dragonfly

Buzzes over battlefield

Like an old war god

#470: Leafeon

Another Eevee

Every year they find more ways

For it to evolve

#471: Glaceon

Another Eevee?

Is there going to be one

For every typing?

#472: Gliscor

Looks vampiric, right?

Not a dark type like you’d think –

It’s ground and flying

#473: Mamoswine

The ancient power

It wields protects it from “harm” –

All kinds of danger

#474: Porygon-Z

Ultimate virus

A virus that got hacked by

Another virus

#475: Gallade

The cold light of dawn

Hits this creature’s nest to wake

It up for training


	125. 476-485

#476: Probopass

Stronger magnets but

This means that it gets confused

So much easier

#477: Dusknoir

A creepy creature

That isn’t as evil as

It appears to be

#478: Froslass

Ghostly kimono

With an ice white mask to hide

The spirit beneath

#479: Rotom

Can possess objects

More power than Porygon

But drains batteries

#480: Uxie

A lake guardian

Representing knowledge and

The “you” consciousness

#481: Mespirit

A lake guardian

Represents emotion and

The “self” consciousness

#482: Azelf

A lake guardian

Representing power

And togetherness

#483: Dialga

Guardian of time

Sleeping beyond Spear Pillar

To wait for when’s right

#484: Palkia

Guardian of space

Waits beyond Spear Pillar for

The place to be right

#485: Heatran

It’s like a giant

Fiery anteater that

Doesn’t just eat ants


	126. 486-495

#486: Regigigas

Trio master of

The legendary titans –

Yes, they’re from Hoenn

#487: Giratina

Guardian of all

That is not of time or space

That’s more than you’d think

#488: Cresselia

A creature of dreams

And of sleeping peacefully

Under the full moon

#489: Phione

Very confusing:

Is it legendary? Does

It even matter?

#490: Manaphy

Sailor guardian

Isn’t there a show ‘bout that?

Not what that’s about

#491: Darkrai

Creature of nightmares

Feeds off of peoples’ bad dreams

Under the new moon

#492: Shaymin

Make sure you thank the

Deity of gratitude

For all that you have

#493: Arceus

God of all creatures

Created legendaries

And then it vanished

#494: Victini

Victory spirit

Makes its captor never lose

Constantly sought out

#495: Snivy

Unova starter

Not quite superior yet

But it’ll get there


	127. 496-505

#496: Servine

Its yellow fur lines

Make its body look larger

Than it really is

#497: Serperior

According to some

It’s truly superior

(Insert rimshot here)

#498: Tepig

Fire pig creature

Has a tail like Marill but

Does not bounce on it

#499: Pignite

A wrestler creature

Its large poofy tail helps it

Balance on two legs

#500: Emboar

Probably nicer

Reminds me of Endeavour

From an anime

#501: Oshawott

Attacks with the shell

The shell can be replaced but

It does not like that

#502: Dewott

Disciplined as named

It knows what it should do and

Does it very well

#503: Samurott

The horn on its head

Calls to old tales of mermaids

Though it does not sing

#504: Patrat

Multicolor eyes

Somehow give it better sight

Than those without it

#505: Watchog

Non-Sentret sentry

Its tail, taller than itself,

Helps it to balance


	128. 506-515

#506: Lillipup

Fluffy facial fur

Puffs up when it is threatened

Only seems more cute

#507: Herdier

Known for loyalty

A prized pet of the rich and

Mildly famous

#508: Stoutland

Loyalty abounds

It will charge into fire

For those that it loves

#509: Purrloin

A thieves’ pet creature

With a good nose and an eye

For valuables

#510: Liepard

While it does like thieves,

It prefers to work alone

And will backstab you

#511: Pansage

The bush on its head

Produces edible leaves

I don’t like the taste

#512: Simisage

A bit like Elvis

Although without rock and roll

And more grass attacks

#513: Pansear

Fur is very hot

A few strands can make a pot

Of water boil

#514: Simisear

Tan fur on its chest

Is not as hot as the rest

But will still burn skin

#515: Panpour

Fur contains water

Not quite like a camel, but

It holds just as much


	129. 516-525

#516: Simipour

It can shoot water

Out of the top of its head

Like namesake geyser

#517: Munna

Its feeding on dreams

When it attaches to your

Head and goes to sleep

#518: Musharna

It sleeps constantly

But it’s still aware of what’s

Going on around

#519: Pidove

Unova’s tiny

Bird, shaped like a pigeon as

Opposed to others

#520: Tranquill

Its long flat tail is

Responsible for steering

Its way through the sky

#521: Unfezant

Pigeon to peacock

The males strut around in hopes

Of enticing mates

#522: Blitzle

Electric zebra

Stores power in the white fur

Black is safe to touch

#523: Zebstrika

Its spiky white tail

Holds most of its stored power

But not all of it

#524: Roggenrola

Shaped like a speaker

It is good with sound attacks

So don’t get too close

#525: Boldore

Orange chunks stick out

And scrape along cave walls to

Satisfy the itch


	130. 526-535

#526: Gigalith

Through pressured trading

Like Boldore except sharper

Method makes questions

#527: Woobat

Its empathic and

Yet never seems to be sad

Not sure how that works

#528: Swoobat

A creature of love

Charms made from its tail are sold

On Valentine’s Day

#529: Drilbur

Its very large claws

Can tunnel through the ground at

An amazing speed

#530: Excadrill

Mostly underground

It prefers to stay under

Whenever it can

#531: Audino

The curls by its ears

Allow it to sense feelings

In anyone’s voice

#532: Timburr

It can lift a lot –

More than its own body weight

By the five week mark

#533: Gurdurr

The steel bar it lifts

Makes up most of its weight but

Doesn’t slow it down

#534: Conkledurr

The concrete pillars

Look like they’re holding it up –

But they’re in the air

#535: Tympole

This one’s paddle tail

Propels it through the water

To collect some food


	131. 536-545

#536: Palpitoad

The blue pustules

Produce vibrations that just

Get stronger with time

#537: Seismitoad

Despite how it looks

It is a gentle soul with

Fragile feelings

#538: Throh

Prefers to suplex

Over any other move

It’s predictable

#539: Sawk

While it likes to punch

Its arsenal is varied

\- unpredictable.

#540: Sewaddle

It chews holes in leaves

That can be threaded through to

Sew things together

#541: Swadloon

Wraps itself tightly

In very large leaves to make

Itself feel safer

#542: Leavanny

A gifted seamstress

It can sew faster than a

Real sewing machine

#543: Venipede

Head is smaller than

Its body would suggest, which

Limits its vision

#544: Whirlipede

Curls into a ring

To protect its inner parts

From further damage

#545: Scolipede

It’s a nightmare for

Anyone that’s scared of bugs

Doesn’t try to be


	132. 546-555

#546: Cottonee

Fluffy cotton puff

With leaves to stabilize the

Floating round body

#547: Whimsicott

Cotton gets puffed out

To form a fluff in the back

Behind the body

#548: Petilil

The leaves on its head

Connect to its brain, so they

Cannot be plucked out

#549: Lilligant

Very elegant

Rich people often use it

To serve at parties

#550: Basculin

Have two separate forms

Can’t quite be considered two

Separate creatures

#551: Sandile

Its coloring helps

Only to blend in in the

Desert after dark

#552: Krokorok

It stands on two legs

And crosses its arms to look

Like a delinquent

#553: Krookodile

It likes to be mean

And would get along well with

Feraligatr

#554: Darumaka

It looks cartoonish

Even by creature standards –

Must be the outlines?

#555: Darmanitan

Becomes a statue

And by stilling its body

It unlocks its mind


	133. 556-565

#556: Maractus

A spiky cactus

Possibly related to

The Mushroom Pokey

#557: Dwebble

It is strange in that

It uses rock for a shell

Instead of a shell

#558: Crustle

The rock on its back

Is about ninety percent

Of its body weight

#559: Scraggy

Its loose lower skin

Does need to be held up or

It will trip on it

#560: Scrafty

The loose skin covers

Most of its body but it

Doesn’t protect much

#561: Sigilyph

It is said that this

Creature was once a statue

Then it came to life

#562: Yamask

The mask it holds is

Really where this creature

Holds its own spirit

#563: Cofagrigus

No one knows if this

Creature really contains a

Dead human body

#564: Tirtouga

First of the turtles

Although not nearly as old

As those fossilized

#565: Carracosta

Its heavy armor

Means it is very strong, so

It swims with it on


	134. 566-575

#566: Archen

A feathered fossil

The only one with feathers

Feathers don’t work well

#567: Archeops

The first bird creature

Although it doesn’t look like

Modern bird creatures

#568: Trubbish

Unclear how it

First came to exist, but it

Definitely does

#569: Garbodor

It makes one wonder

About stuff we throw away

If it becomes this!

#570: Zorua

It crafts illusions

To hide its position so

It can steal nice things

#571: Zoroark

Even more tricky

Than before, it uses traps

To avoid combat

#572: Minccino

Its fluffy grey fur

Is so highly prized for its

Softness and its warmth

#573: Cinccino

New shiny white fur

Is smoother and pricier

Than previous gray

#574: Gothita

Easily obsessed

With whatever it can find

To focus upon

#575: Gothorita

It doesn’t care for

Any other than itself

And acts like it


	135. 576-585

#576: Gothitelle

Not compassionate

But is willing to help if

It gets in return

#577: Solosis

Just a single cell

Can’t do much physically but

It’s a psychic type

#578: Duosion

Somewhere between one

And two cells, it is stuck in

The process of growth

#579: Reuniclus

Finally more cells

Although that means that it’s just

More powerful, so…

#580: Ducklett

Darker plumes below

Can hold more water to keep

Balance everywhere

#581: Swanna

Has more feathers than

It needs because it loses

Them so easily

#582: Vanillite

Ice cream cone of ice

Originally was a

Sculpture come to life

#583: Vanillish

Produces snow at a

Prodigious rate that can’t be

Matched by most others

#584: Vanilluxe

Has two faces but

Only one brain between them

Two heads not better

#585: Deerling

Changes with seasons

Although only in color

And never in type


	136. 586-595

#586: Sawsbuck

Changes are mostly

In its horns, although they show

Up other places

#587: Emolga

The electric mouse

Of Unova, its membranes

Allow it to glide

#588: Karrablast

The wrench at its top

Is used to open bottles

If the weight’s worth it

#589: Escavalier

Evolved by trading

Unclear phenomenon

Needs more studying

#590: Foongus

It is said that this

Creature’s dual-colored top

Inspired poké balls

#591: Amoonguss

Its face looks like it

Does not give a single fuck

About what is up

#592: Frillish

Another duo

Based on gender distinguished

By different colors

#593: Jellicent

It is said they guide

Down’ed souls to their next life

Just dead in water

#594: Alomomola

Looks like a Luvdisc

But found in different waters

They’re not related

#595: Joltik

Tiniest creature

Can scurry around tight spots

Around power plants


	137. 596-605

#596: Galvantula

Not quite so tiny

But still not all that big for

One fully evolved

#597: Ferroseed

Spiky egg of thorns

Although eyes are protected

By glass-like layer

#598: Ferrothorn

Looks like UFO

Can control the pods on vines

Like mace ended whips

#599: Klink

While it seems two parts

There is one mind that connects

Two faces, bodies

#600: Klang

Only one gear grows

The mind that connects both is

In the larger one

#601: Klinklang

A set of three gears

Luckily it floats because

It can’t really move

#602: Tynamo

True tadpole creature

Seems to have no weaknesses

Except for small size

#603: Eelektrik

The fins on its head

Are the only parts that do

Not produce power

#604: Eelektross

First of line with arms

Makes electricity from

All parts of body

#605: Elgyem

Looks like last of an

Alien race that raided

The planet and left


	138. 606-615

#606: Beheeyem

Modern alien

In a fashionable coat -

only in fiction

#607: Litwick

Its ghostly fire

Does not melt its wax body -

It’s already dead

#608: Lampent

Metal coverings

Protect it from harm and can

Be used as weapons

#609: Chandelure

Its ghostly flames can

Lure creatures away from where

They’re supposed to be

#610: Axew

On one hand, it’s cute

But on the other hand it can

Gore with a head turn

#611: Fraxure

Tusks are extensions

Of its jaw bone, which means that

They twist when it bites

#612: Haxorus

Tusks curve backwards now

Remade for cutting and not

Goring opponents

#613: Cubchoo

The mucus that drips

From its nose is actually

Colder than dry ice

#614: Beartic

Abominable

Snow-bear was a feature film

Starring this creature

#615: Cryogonal

Creature of crystal

It can reflect light and heat

To stay dark and cold


	139. 616-625

#616: Shelmet

Evolves when traded

It swaps parts with Karrablast

To complete its form

#617: Accelgor

Its shell has been shed

And it can move much faster

Now that it is gone

#618: Stunfisk

Surprisingly flat

And flexible, in that it

Can be folded up

#619: Mienfoo

Red and yellow parts

Are both its skin, but they have

Different textures

#620: Mienshao

Its long upper limbs

Only have bones halfway down

The rest is hollow

#621: Druddigon

A scary dragon

Because of its temper, it

Likes to hide in caves

#622: Golett

Reminds me of a

Character that allows for

Decent crossovers

#623: Golurk

A hollow armor

That can move all on its own

I’ve seen this before...

#624: Pawniard

While its claws are sharp

The blades on its torso are

Much more dangerous

#625: Bisharp

Do not hug this one

The blades on its torso will

Tear you to pieces


	140. 626-635

#626: Bouffalant

The rings on its horns

Act like spikes on brass knuckles

And amplify force

#627: Rufflet

Young eagle creature

Can not fly very far yet

On its tiny wings

#628: Braviary

Very sharp talons

Are good for snatching up prey

And then flying off

#629: Vullaby

Wears its cracked egg shell

As armor or as comfort

None know why for sure

#630: Mandibuzz

Has a caveman look

That looks rather strange when put

On a bird-type frame

#631: Heatmor

Fire anteater

In that it is fiery,

Not that the ants are

#632: Durant

Mostly metal bugs

Hunted mercilessly by

Fiery Heatmor

#633: Deino

It doesn’t have eyes

But that doesn’t stop it from

Glaring with anger

#634: Zweilous

Pure hostility

Contained in a creature that’s

Shorter than I am

#635: Hydreigon

Proven to have eyes

But its lower limbs seem to

Be shredded, ragged


	141. 636-645

#636: Larvesta

Short black stubby legs

It’s not getting anywhere

Especially fast

#637: Volcarona

It floats in the air

Meaning its vestigial

Limbs are not in use

#638: Cobalion

A sword of justice

With thick lower legs that make

Its kicks hit harder

#639: Terrakion

Low-down warrior

Member of swords of justice

Good at barrelling

#640: Virizion

A noble creature

The feminine member of

The swords of justice

#641: Tornadus

Has two forms of which

Only one’s normally seen

Other is revealed

#642: Thundurus

The balls on its tail

Contain electricity

That becomes lightning

#643: Reshiram

Guardian of truth

Its tail flames are hot enough

To consume the world

#644: Zekrom

Purely black creature

The guardian of ideals

Could power the world

#645: Landorus

Trio master of

Forces of nature, and it

Provides good harvests


	142. 646-655

#646: Kyurem

Splits the line between

Truth and ideals though really

It sways between them

#647: Keldeo

The swords of justice

Resemble three musketeers

And their squire fourth

#648: Meloetta

Singing and dancing

Provide this creature’s two forms

Starts with relic song

#649: Genesect

Never found in wild

No one knows where it comes from

Or how it got here

#650: Chespin

Spiny nut creature

Its flat paws can not grasp but

Give excellent hugs

#651: Quilladin

It will not start fights

But will use its hard body

To stand in the way

#652: Chesnaught

Surprisingly large

For one with no obvious

Joints in this one’s limbs

#653: Fennekin

A real fire fox

Fire starter of Kalos

Very trustworthy

#654: Braixen

The stick in its tail

Is used to start fires it

Uses for attacks

#655: Delphox

The torch it carries

Holds a portion of its soul

Don’t let it burn out


	143. 656-665

#656: Froakie

Bubbles on its neck

Are not made of water but

Another liquid

#657: Frogadier

Its white frothy fluff

Is good for redirecting

Opponents’ attacks

#658: Greninja

A ninja master

Prefers to be alone when

At all possible

#659: Bunnelby

Its large rounded ears

Are good for digging in dirt

To hide it away

#660: Diggersby

Its fat middle band

Is filled with nutrients that

Let it dig longer

#661: Fletchling

Kalos tiny bird

Its high pitched cheeps can sound like

A quiet alarm

#662: Fletchinder

First regional bird

To not be normal/flying

Still counted as such

#663: Talonflame

A phoenix rising

Soaring overhead with pride

And then came Moltres

#664: Scatterbug

Super tiny limbs

Means this creature rarely moves

Except to find food

#665: Spewpa

It scatters its dust

In a surprisingly wide

Radius around


	144. 666-675

#666: Vivillon

Its colors change

Depending on where it came

From in the real world

#667: Litleo

Energetic kid

Always rushing around in

Order to have fun

#668: Pyroar

Bold coloring and

Sleek shiny fur set this one

Apart from others

#669: Flabébé

Flower it perches

On is one specific plant

With many colors

#670: Floette

Large enough to hold

The flower and use it to

Provide itself shade

#671: Florges

Flower from before

Has vanished, becoming a

Most lavish bouquet

#672: Skiddo

Likes to be ridden

Has impressive stamina

Fluffy coat of leaves

#673: Gogoat

Its curved ram-like horns

Are used for battering rams

Yes, pun intended

#674: Pancham

A cheerful prankster

Not afraid to get dirty

In pursuit of fun

#675: Pangoro

Succumbed to darkness

And not leaner but meaner

Only when it’s mad


	145. 676-685

#676: Furfrou

Stylish by nature

Fur is just the right texture

To style by hand

#677: Espurr

Really forgiving

Will follow around behind

Those it really likes

#678: Meowstic

Smaller that you’d think

For such a most powerful

Psychic-type creature

#679: Honedge

A single short sword

Somehow possessed except that

The spirit can’t leave

#680: Doublade

Now it’s two short swords

Connected by unknown force

Can’t be pulled apart

#681: Aegislash

Has two stances/forms

It can shift between at will

To fit the battle

#682: Spritzee

Pleasant aromas

Are used to distract the foe

Until it’s too late

#683: Aromatisse

What’s in the sachet?

I do not have a clue, but

It makes it evolve

#684: Swirlix

A floofy texture

Catches opponents off guard

And then sets them down

#685: Slurpuff

It’s kind of squooshy

In a way that a living thing

Really shouldn’t be


	146. 686-695

#686: Inkay

Very strange creature

That only grows when it is

Held up upside down

#687: Malamar

Sense of direction

Has seemed to completely flip

Without ill effects

#688: Binacle

This one actually

Does have two brains and two heads

They argue a lot

#689: Barbaracle

Two fuse together

Conjunctive symbiosis

They don’t come apart

#690: Skrelp

Creature like seaweed

Hides under the surface of

Shallow lakes and streams

#691: Dragalge

While it prefers to

Ambush opponents it does

Not really need to

#692: Clauncher

Its oversized claw

Can short bursts of hot water

Through a concrete wall

#693: Clawitzer

Even bigger claw

Is used as a distraction

To escape its foes

#694: Helioptile

Its solar powered

And does not need to eat much

Food to stay alive

#695: Heliolisk

Power of the sun

Drives the creature to do well

In every fight


	147. 696-705

#696: Tyrunt

A fossil creature

With a surprisingly huge

Skull bone and jawbone

#697: Tyrantrum

A fearsome creature

That can crush concrete in its

Jaws in just one bite

#698: Amaura

Creature of tundra

It can withstand extreme cold

But heat not so much

#699: Aurorus

With a split mane like

The northern lights, it is right

At home in the cold

#700: Sylveon

Latest Eeveeon

To be located - it got

Lost in the shuffle?

#701: Hawlucha

Looks like pro wrestler

Except not a persona -

Does that all the time

#702: Dedenne

The Kalos region

Electric mouse is fairy

Because it’s Kalos

#703: Carbink

Relatively soft

For a crystal, even though

It is a rock type

#704: Goomy

It doesn’t have bones

Just a mass of goop but it’s

Not a poison type

#705: Sliggoo

Somehow it stands up

Despite lack of skeleton

It just makes no sense


	148. 706-721

#706: Goodra

Added hydration

But has internal organs

More standard body

#707: Klefki

A possessed key ring

That has somehow grown in size

So it’s not smallest

#708: Phantump

A segment of tree

Serves as both armor and mask

For protection strong

#709: Trevenant

It’s terrifying

If you don’t realize that

It’s in your backyard

#710: Pumpkaboo

It’s not a possessed

Pumpkin though it looks like it

Just its body shape

#711: Gourgeist

On Halloween night

These creatures come out to play

Trick or treat, Kalos!

#712: Bergmite

Ice chunk on its head

Shields its fragile body from

Dangerous attacks

#713: Avalugg

It’s called the iceberg

for a reason - the ice on

its back is that big

#714: Noibat

Its large purple ears

Collect sounds no human’s could

Ever hope to hear

#715: Noivern

Its large wings can bounce

Sound waves back at opponents

To down without pain

#716: Xerneas

The giver of life

It laid dormant in Kalos

For one thousand years

#717: Yveltal

The bringer of death

Has slumbered just as long as

Its cycle partner

#718: Zygarde

Keeper of order

It balances life and death

The trio master

#719: Diancie

It started as a

Mutated Carbink - and then

became so much more

#720: Hoopa

Devious genie

It won’t grant wishes but it

Will fight your battles

#721: Volcanion

I’ve never seen it

But it’s immune to water

Despite fire-type

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
Thanks for reading!  
EllissandraNorthwind


End file.
